Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a member for electrophotography and a coating liquid used in formation of a film containing a polysiloxane.
Description of the Related Art
A time period for which an electrophotographic photosensitive member and a charging member are in contact with each other has become relatively short in association with an increase in speed of a process for forming an electrophotographic image in recent years. This is a disadvantageous for stable and secure charging of the electrophotographic photosensitive member. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-154353 describes that a surface layer formed from a surface-layer coating liquid containing a condensate formed of a hydrolyzable silane compound and a hydrolyzable titanium compound increases a relative dielectric constant and improves charging performance of a charging member.